1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonator body for musical drum instruments. The resonator body is formed by shaping and gluing together several super-imposed material layers, particularly wood layers or plywood layers. The resonator body has the shape of a hollow cylinder. The abutting edges of the individual material layers extending in the direction of the body axis are offset relative to each other in circumferential direction of the hollow cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In previously known resonator bodies of the above-described type, the abutting edges of each layer form seams which extend along straight lines and parallel to the body axis.
In resonator bodies which are not provided on the outer side thereof with a decorative plastic layer, but whose surface is formed by a varnished fine wood veneer, there may in rare cases be the disadvantage that the seam formed by the abutting edges of the outer material layer breaks open and that, as a result, not only the appearance of the resonator body is negatively affected, but also the sound behavior of the musical drum instrument is undesirably impaired.